


Other Life

by SandrockTrinity



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Fili and Kili, M/M, Multi, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if when you slept you woke up in another world? In one world he was an exiled Prince and in the other, he was a business man... How could he explain this to people? The only people who seem to have this effect as well are his nephews... Thorin needs help before these dreams drive him mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream Diary

_My dear Frodo, you asked me once if I had told you everything there was to know about my adventure. And although I can honestly say I have told you the truth, I may not have told you everything..._

* * *

"So, what have you been up to my deer friend?" Gandalf asked as he sat at the small oak table next to the raring fire. In front of him a warm cup of tea and his pipe sat waiting for his attention, but Gandalf's attention was on his host. A young man with fair hair bustled around the kitchen preparing freshly baked cakes while his guest waited for his company. The young man dusted his hands of crumbs before walking around the kitchen counter to place the treats next to the steaming pot. Sitting down in a chair across from Gandalf, Bilbo smiled as he placed his hands around the cup he had poured himself.

"I've been good, good. I started writing my book again... Although this time, I shall hope that nothing interrupts it."

Gandalf smiled and raised his pipe from the table to fiddle with it. "I'm pleased to hear that. Your mother always wanted you to be a writer you know. No doubt the Took in you is always seeking new discoveries for this tale." Bilbo bit his lip, glancing quickly up at Gandalf and then back to his tea to take a sip. He hadn't actually had anything new to add to the book that he had spent the last few years of his life attempting to write. And the only reason he began to write was because he had a new place and new friends to inspire him. He nodded, all of it had been down to Gandalf, had he not found Bilbo the job who knows where Bilbo might have found himself residing.

Gandalf smiled, "So tell me, my dear fellow." He lit his pipe, inhaled and releases a smoke ring to dance around the room. He leaned forward and glanced at the young man in the eyes. "How are those dreams of your coming along?"

* * *

Fili sat in his office twiddling a pen between his fingers and casually reading over the report sent to him. He had spent the last 30 minutes going over the same boring document and now he was fed up with it. Turning his gaze from the computer to his brother sitting at the other desk in the room filling out paper work that their Uncle asked him to do, he looked just as bored as the blonde did. Placing his pen down on the table Fili sat up and leaned over the desk towards his brother.

"Come on," he called, "let's get Thorin and get some lunch." Kili looked up at his with a smile and nodded.

"Never thought you'd say." Throwing his own pen onto the table Kili stood away from the work and stretched. Picking up his jacket from the back of his chair, he followed his older brother out of the room and towards the main work area where all the other staff worked.

Passing Bofur and Gloin with a nod the two headed to the far door where their uncle stood. Both looked at each other at their uncle just standing in the door way. Fili turned to where his uncle's attention was caught, with a nudge of his elbow into Kili's side, both brothers now saw what was capturing their uncles attention. A new worker, recommended to them by Gandalf an old family friend. His name was Bilbo Baggings, a man working closely with Bofur who had worked for their uncle since they could remember. Kili walked up to his uncle and caught the older mans attention, his expression was different though. It was not the same stern look, he had since they were young... No it was far different. He seemed puzzled but at the same time there was fear in his eyes.

"Uncle?" Kili asked.

"Lets go," turning on his heal Thorin quickly left the room with the two boys following him. Kili turned to his brother asking if he knew what was going on, but Fili silenced him by shaking his head. It was not the time to discuss the situation now.

* * *

_"Bilbo, I would like to introduce you to the leader of the Company, Thorin Oakenshield."_

_"So, this is the Hobbit."_

Thorin rubbed his forehead as he thought about his dream from the night before. It was the same as the ones he had every night, only this time someone new had come into the dream. A new creature, not a dwarf, man or wizard... No, it was a halfling... Hobbit... If his memory served him correctly. Usually he only saw new characters in his dreams after meeting them in the real world. But that man who worked for him... There was no coincidence that that was the man in his dream looked exactly like the man who had sat next to Bofur. Thorin's head hurt to much for him to think properly. All day he had been trying to work his head around what he had seen in his dreams and in real life... Or was it the other way around? Was the exiled Prince his real life and the business man just a dream? It was becoming difficult for him to even remember. In both worlds he wrote down what had happened each night, just wishing for once he could get some sleep and wake up wondering if he had actually fallen asleep or not.

A glass of water and two white pills were placed in front of him. Looking up he noticed Fili moving away from him and back to the kitchen where his brother was. Neither had really spoken to him that day, not that Thorin had actually spoken to them either. Lifting the pills to his lips he swallowed with the water following right behind. Perhaps, these pills would calm his nerves or even just relieve his head ache for a moment.

Kili sat at the kitchen table eating at the box of chinese food that Fili had ordered, watching his Uncle sit on the sofa and worry about the Other Life, as they had dubbed it. Fili sat down next to him and began to eat his own food. Quietly the two ate their food until soon Thorin got up and left the room. The door slammed shut behind him and both brothers broke their silence.

"Do you think the Other Life is getting to him?" Kili asked before popping a bit of meat in to his mouth.

"Who knows... Ever since I hired Bilbo he has been acting strange. I know usually we meet people in the Dwarf life before we meet them in this one, but Uncle has never been this surprised to see someone before..."

"Should we talk to Gandalf about it? Or even Balin?" Kili asked not sure what they were meant to do. Fili shook his head and played with the food in front of him. They had never sought the help of others when dealing with their Other Lives. Mainly because in this world they would have been proclaimed mentally insane and put into a care home, but in the other world, no one would believe them if they spoke of a world where you could fly and get places with out a horse. No one would ever believe them.

"Just wait for now," Fili stated and patted his brother on the shoulder. "It will be alright..."

* * *

"Ah, Thorin... I've been expecting you..."

"Introduce me!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Gandalf, introduce me to Bilbo..."


	2. Thorin Oakenshield

Fili and Kili laughed as they watched Bofur entertain everyone at the party. Dancing on the table and singing his heart out had become a common thing for them to see Bofur do at parties and the next day he would regret nothing of the night before. He was always entertaining and he was even making all the serious work colleagues laugh and enjoy themselves at the party. One thing that caught Fili's attention was that Bilbo was sat away from the group with a drink in his hand. His foot was tapping nervously as people moved about around him failing to meet anyone else's attention, in a way it made Fili happy, for the uncaninous to his Other Life was incredicble in that respect. Fili smiled back at Kili joining Bofur with another song before turning and heading towards Bilbo. Walking over to the man who sat by his lonesome self, Fili decided it was his chance to lighten up the almost sad looking man.

"You alright Bilbo?" Fili asked as he took a seat next to his colleague. Bilbo jumped slightly, as if he had been off in another world, almost dreaming.

"Yes, sorry, just not in the party mood." Bilbo answered and the rubbed his forehead. "I have a terrible headache and before you say anything; no I have not been drinking." Fili smiled at him, Bilbo didn't look that healthy if he was honest. Bilbo looked pale and if Fili looked close enough he could see bags under the mans eyes. Fili patted his shoulder,

"Maybe you should go home. No one will mind, you showed up when you weren't feeling that well to begin with." Bilbo smiled and nodded. He said his goodbye to Fili before walking around the large group of men to find Gandalf and say goodbye to him too. He found Gandalf talking with a dark haired man he had seen around the office a few times.

"Ah Bilbo, just who I was looking for," Gandalf smiled and patted Bilbo's shoulder. "I have someone I would like you to meet."

"I-uh..."

"Bilbo, allow me to introduce Thorin Oakenshield. He is an old friend of mine," Gandalf smiled. "Thorin, this is Bilbo Baggins that I was telling you about."

"So this is the writer," the dark haired man stated. Bilbo looked up at the man and blinked. He looked so familiar to Bilbo, but he had never met him before. Thorin's blue eyes eyes connected with his own and Bilbo felt overwhelmed with emotion he had never felt before. As if it was something from an old life, a memory trying to reveal itself. Thorin looked upon him with soft eyes that also seemed sad.

"I shall let you two talk," Gandalf walked away quickly, leaving Bilbo with this strange man. Bilbo stumbled on his words as he watched the old man leave him with this stranger. Bilbo turned back to the man and gave a small smile.

"N-nice to meet you," Bilbo raised out his hand. The man smirked and took his hand. "I've heard so much about you Mr Baggins." He folded his arms and shifted, "so tell me Mr Baggins, how long have you been working for my nephew?"

"You're-you're... I'm sorry..." Bilbo was flustered by the question. His nephew? Who was his nephew? Noticing the confused look Thorin explained himself.

"Fili... My nephew," Thorin chuckled as Bilbo linked the two together. They certainly didn't look that much alike. "I saw you in the office a few days ago. Didn't want to bother you."

"Yes, well... Lucky you didn't, I've been very busy the last few days." Bilbo explained and took a step back away from the man. "Lovely to meet you. Good evening." Bilbo gave a bow of his head and walked past the man. Thorin's eyes lingered on Bilbo as he walked away.

"You never change Master Baggins," Thorin chuckled not intending for Bilbo to hear it, but he had. Bilbo turned and looked over his shoulder. He frowned at Thorin before turning fully to the taller man.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"No."

Bilbo nodded and pondered on what his quiet statement could have meant. He nodded his head and called his good bye again before leaving with urgency. Bilbo had to stop himself from almost running to his car. He placed his hand on the cold roof and held his keys in the other hand. That man... Bilbo had the strangest feeling while around him. At one point it felt like he knew Thorin so well, and then another it felt like he should be frustrated and unable to speak around him. What kind of magic did that man have over him. Rubbing his head Bilbo quickly hopped into the car and drove home, maybe there he could clear his mind.

* * *

 

Back in the party Thorin sat watching Bofur, Kili and Nori dance and sing an old song that he remembered from his younger years. He wasn't much older than some of the men in the room, but he felt it as he watched them with so much energy (most likely alcohol driven). Thorin sipped at his drink and watched as his eldest nephew walked over to him. He nodded and sat down next to his uncle not speaking a word. Thorin waited for a little while to see if Fili would make any movements to begin the conversation but it seemed the young blonde was happy to sit next to his uncle. However, Thorin could see him biting his lip and tapping his hands on the side of the bottle. Fili wanted an answer to the question Thorin had come for.

"He's not here yet," Thorin spoke, not letting his eyes leave the large group of men laughing with each other. He watched as Fili stared at him with shock and he could understand why. Since Fili could remember it had only been himself, Thorin and Kili who understood the Other Life and the dreams that they had and he had almost hopped that Bilbo would know as well. For his Uncles sake, Fili had hopped that Bilbo would know so Thorin could have someone to talk to; originally their uncle had people around to talk to, but since his brothers birth Thorin had begun to loos people. According to the time scale they had created themselves, Fili could understand if Bilbo had not yet reached knowing them all just yet, but for him to not show any indication of the other world confused him.

"But uncle-"

"Don't." Thorin spoke softly, halting Fili before the argument could escape his lips. He understood why Fili and Kili wanted Bilbo to know about the Other Life, but at the same time Thorin was not going to push at Bilbo. Clearly there were differences between this world and the other. "Fili, you and your brother will stay out of this."

"But-"

"No, Fili. I will talk more with Bilbo and see if Gandalf will know anything. Here is not the place to speculate and certainly not the place for us to argue. Leave this to me."

 

* * *

Bilbo groaned as he awoke the next morning. His head was pounding and his throat felt dry, as if he had been screaming at a concert. Rubbing his throat Bilbo walked down stairs and quickly reached for a glass of water. His eyes caught the burgundy leather book resting on the kitchen counter where it normally was kept and Bilbo's mind went straight to his dream. Taking a pen from besides the phone Bilbo began to recall his dream and then place it in the book.

_Dwarves filled his dinning room and kitchen, throwing food around the place and tipping ale and wine on the floor. They laughed and joked around as they left Bilbo fumbling for words and a sense of dread cast over him as he glanced at his pantry. Bilbo sighed and tapped his hairy foot. What was he to do? He couldn't just throw out the dwarves and Gandalf, no that was not a polite thing to do even if they had all barged into his house unannounced... Well, apart from Gandalf. Two of the younger dwarves with shorter beard then the rest patted him on the shoulder and passed him a mug of ale before returning to the rest. Bilbo watched as the blonde swords man and brunet archer walked side by side laughing. Both looked over their shoulders at him and gave a wink before dodging behind the wall._

_Bilbo was puzzled, somehow the action from the young boys didn't seem right. He felt as though they were not meant to do that, but at the same time they had. Not, that there was anything wrong with that, they had no parents (as far as Bilbo was aware) to tell them not to do something. Bilbo shook his head and downed the ale hopping it would relax him enough to help him think. The rest of the meal seemed a blur with Bilbo not eating anything and only having the ale inside of him. He watched as the dwarves moved around the place, into the kitchen, into the living room and some just talked in the corridor. Bilbo was confused and harshly told them off when they did something wrong._

_"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?"_

_"What- What's the matter?" Bilbo asked turning to Gandalf. "I'm surrounded by..._

Bilbo looked up from the book at the house phone that wrung loudly hurting his head. Slowly he stood up and walked over to answer it. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Bilbo raised the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Bilbo. Good to see you answered. I was wondering if you would like to come over for tea today and we can have a little chat." It was Gandalf, not that anyone else really called him. Gandalf seemed cheery which seemed to hurt Bilbo's head more, but how could he refuse the offer of tea with his friend. It was not like he had anything better to do, and in a way he should owe Gandalf after leaving his party so soon and without saying good bye at that. Come to think of it, Bilbo had been very impolite in only saying good bye to Fili and... What was his name? Thorin! That was it.

"Uh, yes that would be wonderful Gandalf."


	3. Dreams and Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili remembers the first time he truely experiences the Other world. While Thorin and Gandalf attempt to convince Bilbo about their combined dreams.

Thorin's heart was thundering inside his chest as Gandalf ended the call with Bilbo. Had he said yes? Had he said no? He didn't know, but he needed a way to approach Bilbo and Gandalf was the answer to that. Thorin had been in Gandalf's company since early morning time, his 'dream' diary in hand and a long list of questions that he needed answering.

"Well?" Thorin asked as Gandalf leant back in his seat and drew his pipe to his lips.

"He is coming," Gandalf answered and took a quick puff of his pipe. "Although, he will not take kindly to what you have to say. He is not the same hobbit you remember from Middle-Earth."

"He is no longer a hobbit," Thorin muttered and picked up his cup of tea.

"He is very much as he was, before the adventure." Gandalf smiled and blew smoke, "he will have enough curiosity to seek after you, but I cannot guarantee that he will accept what you will say about Middle-Earth, or your other life." Gandalf pointed his pipe at Thorin, "you will need to convince him that the dreams are more than what he thinks. That is up to you, not to me. I can merely push you in the right direction."

"Like you always did," Thorin smirked. Gandalf leant forward, his caring gaze now replaced with something more panicked than before.

"Thorin, no one has relived their other life as many times as you have. You are now on the second re-telling of your dwarven life. You know what is to happen, but for others it is not the same. It is not like with Fili and Kili, the two have memories, yes... But they are close to the end of their cycle. They will be seeing the adventure soon, if not already. Bilbo on the other hand, as far as I am aware has not even met you three yet. It will be difficult for him to understand the way the boys do."

"Gandalf I understand-"

"No, you do not." Gandalf sighed, "because he was a ring bearer, Bilbo will see things at a slower pace to everyone else. Meaning, that even though you and the boys may know him completely, does not mean he will know you."

* * *

 

Fili sat on the sofa reading a book and listening to Kili talking on the phone to someone. He didn't know who it was, nor did he really care, but Kili seemed to be extremely thrilled at the person he was talking to. Constantly, he was walking around the room, his arm flailing about as he talked and yet Fili couldn't bring himself to listen to his brother. Something was drawing him to the book he was reading, it wasn't anything fantastic, just a small book he had picked up in the shop a few days ago, but something about it kept drawing him to it. Kili knocked Fili's leg as he walked past and Fili closed the book. He placed it in his lap and leant back against the back of the sofa.

He closed his eyes and sighed before looking back at the book. Concerning Hobbit's by B. R. Underhill. Fili had picked up the book because of the interesting title, Hobbits... Kili and he had met hobbits in their other life and the book he was reading now reminded him so much of a special one he had met. He smiled as he remembered some of the moments he had spent on the adventure. Barrel riding down the rafts, the stories and riddles he use to tell, or even his little home under a hill. They had been nice memories that he enjoyed remembering and reliving; they had been fun in the beginning and they were fun to see again. Fili looked up at Kili who was smiling away as he put down the phone. When they were younger Thorin had set out a time line of important events in their other life that they had lived.

Each time they were to get to a certain point they were to tell him, at first Fili had been confused as to why this had been important, but on his 15th birthday he had understood. The night of his birthday had been amazing and everything had seemed perfect, that was until Fili fell asleep. At night he had dreamt of his dwarven life, his mother, brother and uncle were there, but something was missing.

_That was when Fili had heard it, the loud rumbling noise that sounded outside his house, silence had covered them, before Fili went running after his uncle into the town and towards the mines. However, at the mines all he saw was fear, pain and devastation. Rock's tumbled over the entrance to the shaft, dust covered everyone near it. The wooden beams on the outside had split and shattered under the weight of the collapse leaving nothing to protect the dwarves inside._

_His heart pounded as he saw many faces he recognised, Balin and Oin were tending to some of the injured, while Dwalin was quickly helping the healthy to remove the rubble so they could search for survivors. His uncle had run to Dwalin's side and continued to watch them remove the rocks. Balin had pulled Fili to the side and had asked him to help retrieve water and cloth for Oin to heal people. Soon the area had been cleared and brave dwaves stepped into the mine and searched the ruined area. Balin had stopped Fili from following Dwalin and Thorin inside; telling him that Oin needed him to get things. After retrieving his third bucket of water from the well did he finally see his uncle and Dwalin again._

_However, what was between them was what feared Fili. There was a body there, unmoving covered in black dust from the coal and a large gash on his head turned his face and golden hair red. The boy was placed down and Oin examined it, Fili was frozen in place at the sight. He knew the dwarf, it was his father. His eyes could not be ripped from the body as Thorin called and tried to pull him away. A tear fell down Fili's cheek as he watched Oin turn to Balin. The words were muffled to his ears, but the next action by Balin would send him screaming in everyones ears. Balin covered the body in a white cloth, covering the face. Screams tore from Fili's body as he protested against his fathers death. An arm circled his body and pulled him away from the scene. Some one called his name and tried to sooth him, but he continued to cry and scream to get to the body. It was no use, the strong arm pulled him away and held him tightly to a strong body, his uncles body. He continued to fight his uncle but Thorin held strong, with his own tears falling from his cheeks._

When Fili had awoke that night screaming Thorin had rushed into the room, thinking the poor boy was being attacked. Thorin seemed to know instantly what Fili had seen and raced to his young nephew and held him tight. He had rocked him in his arms and held him tight. He had cooed the boy to rest in his arms. For the rest of the night, Thorin had stayed in his room, arms around the boys and his breathing keeping Fili calm. After that night Thorin had set the time line out for Fili and Kili,stating that at certain times in their lives they would see events in their sleep and at that point, they were meant to talk to Thorin. Fili had never understood how his uncle could have understood all the events. He had assumed that Thorin saw everyone at the same time and speed as himself and Kili, but he was wrong. As he grew older, he understood that his uncle had already seen one cycle of the life.

"Oi!" Fili jumped and looked at his brother, Kili was frowning at him. The phone from his hand was missing and he was now leaning over Fili and watching him carefully. His eyes seemed concerned, "You alright?"

"Fine," Fili answered and pushed him away to stand. He stretched his arms over his head and moved towards the kitchen.

"You seem distracted," Kili commented and moved to the kitchen counter and watched his brother's every move. His hands shook as he reached for a glass and poured himself some water. Quickly, Fili had consumed all the water and was pouring himself another glass. "Is it the other life? Have you seen something else?" Fili turned and looked at his little brother, they had already discussed what had happened. They had been locked up in Mirkwood and had ridden barrels out of that horrid place. Fili hadn't had any memories since that night, nor had he really thought about it. Why was he so worried?

"No, nothing since the river." Fili answered honestly. Fili looked at his little brother and noticed a number on his hand. "What's that?" Fili asked and indicated to the number. Kili looked down at the number on his hand and blushed. Fili smirked, was it possible. "By any chance have you met a red haird girl?"

"Shut up!" Kili exclaimed and left the kitchen. Fili smiled and listened to his brother leave the room.

* * *

 

"Bilbo, I am telling the truth."

"I don't want to hear any of it."

"Bilbo!"

Gandalf winced as a door slammed shut and angry footsteps walked his way. There was no possible way that this could have gone easily, not with how insistent Thorin was to showing Bilbo the truth. The footsteps stopped and there in front of him stood an angry Bilbo. Well, he was not sure if angry was the correct word, more frustrated and confused at what he had been told. Gandalf waited for him to speak.

"Was this some kind of joke? A long term joke where you told people about my dreams and then made a funny story out of it. Well, I must say it is in very poor taste. Gandalf you expect me to believe that the man in the other room is in my dreams when I have never met him before."

"You have met him before," Gandalf stated and took a sip of his tea. Bilbo's mouth opened but nothing came out, he felt like a fish, trying to figure out his words but nothing came out. "You wrote about him this morning, remember you gave me your book." Gandalf pushed the small book across the table into Bilbo's reach. "I have only now read it, how could I have pulled this off if I only now knew about him?" Bilbo sighed and rubbed his forehead before snatching his book away and placing it in his pocket. Alright, maybe Bilbo couldn't blame the fact that Thorin in the room next door looked almost like the Dwarf Thorin from his dreams. But what Thorin had said, about it being another life, about them knowing each other was different. There is no possible way he could have known what Bilbo had seen, there was no way that he could know what Bilbo had written.

"Thorin see's another world, just like you do Bilbo," Gandalf explained. "He sees hobbits, dwarves, elves and orcs in his dreams as well. And he is not the only one, there are two others who see the same thing. Thorin believes it to be another life, because every night he has the dreams and sees a life that is almost to real to be understood by science. But this is not sciences doing, something more powerful is afoot and you Bilbo Baggins are in the middle of it."

"I'm sorry, I can not believe you. I can't do this," Bilbo moved to the door leading to the hall way before he stopped and turned on his heal. "Forgot my coat," he explains and moves back to the door he had slammed shut. As his hand rested on the handle he heard singing coming from the other side of the door. He opened it slightly and peered in to see Thorin standing by the fireplace and singing to himself.

_"Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek the pale enchanted gold._

 

_The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_

_In hollow halls beneath the fells."_

Bilbo gasped as he listened to the words and Thorin's voice, they were the exact same as in his dream, every note and every tune were perfect to each other. It was truly as if Thorin had been in his dream, had listened to it and then sung it again for him while he was awake. Thorin didn't look at him, didn't seem to notice that Bilbo was even listening to him. Silently Bilbo shut the door and turned to Gandalf with his pipe in hand.

"Don't say anything..." Bilbo whispered and walked over to Gandalf's side and took a seat. His head hurt, Thorin had to know that song from somewhere, had to heard it from the same place as Bilbo. "That song... Misty Mountains... It was in my dream."

"Yes," Gandalf confirmed, "As it is the same for Thorin. You can search but you will not find a song like that in this world. Thorin and you share that song because you have both heard it in your dreams; or the Other Life, as Thorin has called it."

"So we share dreams?"

"Not quite. Thorin's dreams are further along than your own. In your dreams you have only just met the company of dwarves, but to Thorin he further along your adventure. His dreams now wait for you to catch up to his, if that is possible."


End file.
